Choices
by fjaj
Summary: Inuyasha has some problems chosing between Kikyo and Kagome, He tells Kagome he dosent know who he loves hurting her feelings, Miroku soon steps into the story and tells Kagome how he really feels about her causing some rivalry between inuyasha and Miroku
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Inuyasha, Kagome called. Inuyasha came down from his tree, yeah what is it kagome Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at the ground; you're still in love Kikyo right? Of course I am Inuyasha answered. I…I, was just wondering, if you loved me to, Kagome asked, she looked at the ground feeling a bit stupid she even asked that question. Kagome, I…I don't know, Inuyasha whispered, knowing he had hurt Kagome's feelings. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, I will love you forever no matter who you love where you are or what you become….. A light breeze carried the sweet scent of cherry Blossoms through the air. Kagome… I'm so sorry; Inuyasha took a few steps forward to hug Kagome.


	2. Telling Kagome

Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Telling Kagome

Kagome pulled herself out of Inuyasha's arms and looked up at him; her eyes were filled with tears. Whenever you look at me you….. You… Look right though me to Kikyo… Kagome it's… Not like that Inuyasha whispered. She stared at him for a moment before quietly walking back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha! How could you!? Miroku screamed, jumping out of the bushes he had been recently hiding in. Why the hell do you care?! Inuyasha yelled. You don't deserve her Inuyasha, Miroku said as he walked back to Kaede's hut to comfort Kagome. Miroku! You letch! You'd better not get perverted around Kagome! Or your gona die! Get that Letch! Inuyasha screamed at Miroku.

Inside Kaede's hut

Miroku walked into the hut to find Kagome staring off into space thinking about someone…… Not Inuyasha, someone else…… Miroku took a seat beside Kagome. Kagome Inuyasha doesn't deserve you he always breaks your heart and… Goes to Kikyo. How would you know how it feels to love someone who doesn't love you back? Kagome asked staring into his eyes. Trust me Kagome I know how it feels I love this girl so much… but… I know I'll never have a chance, she loves someone else, and Miroku sighed. Why don't you just try and tell "this girl" how you feels? She asked starting to get kinda confused. Because, I love her too much, and want the best for her Miroku whispered. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Miroku Kagome smiled, who is this girl anyways? I can't tell you… It's a secret, Miroku said not knowing if she should tell her, he had loved Kagome for as long as he could remember…. But he had to let go of her that was the hardest thing for him to do. He loved Kagome ever since he first saw her, but…. I wanted her to get 2 know me so that she doesn't think I'm just a pervert wanting a son. But know I know…… If I love her, I have to let her go…… to be happy with Inuyasha…… Even though he doesn't deserve her…………. So who is it? Kagome asked getting a bit impatient. Miroku built up all his courage and finally answered Kagome, the girl I love… Is you. …


	3. Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Rivalry

Miroku……. I…… Like you too… Kagome whispered. As she leaned forward to kiss him. Inuyasha had been watching Kagome as he usually did. He was feeling both jealous and hurt, for the first time in his life he had been hurt emotionally not physically.

Inuyasha's POV

So this must be how Kagome feels when she sees me with Kikyo….Is this how much I hurt her? Kagome…….I'm so sorry….. I do love you….

Next day

Miroku! Get out here right now! Inuyasha yelled. He quickly un-sheathed his sword and pointed it at Miroku's neck. Now Listen you'd better

Stay away from My Kagome or you're gona regret it Inuyasha warned Miroku. You've had your chance and you hurt her. Now she loves me, If you REALLY love her let her go Miroku said as he went back to Kaede's hut to prepare. Come on lets go! Miroku and Kagome quickly rushed out to Inuyasha and Sango who were already ready to go search for the Jewel Shards.

How could Kagome love him? I'm her protector! I'm the one the one she should love! Inuyasha thought as he stared off into space. He's staring off into space again, that means he's probably thinking about Kikyo again, Kagome quietly whispered to herself. I sense a jewel shard near by! Sango yelled as she threw her Hirakotsu at the scorpion demon. Well done Sango, Miroku congratulated her as he went to pick up the 3 Jewel shards it possessed. As Miroku was about to Pick them up the scorpion demon turned around and bit Miroku. Miroku!!!!!!!!!! Kagome rushed to his side not caring if she was hurt by the large scorpion. Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing? Inuyasha yelled, he quickly unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and killed the scorpion demon. What the hell were you thinking Kagome! You could've gotten yourself killed! Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. Miroku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome yelled.

Inside Kaede's hut

Kagome, let's go, Inuyasha grabbed her arm and ran outside. Kagome I love you! I don't want you to be with Miroku! Please Kagome! I'll change! Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug. I love you too Inuyasha, but I cant If you see me as someone else, all I want is for you to see me as Kagome, not Kikyo. I will Inuyasha answered……. I will. Inuyasha I love Miroku now cause he has always seen me for who I am, he's always been the one whose been with me when you were with Kikyo. He's the one I choose………. K..Ka…Kagome… But… I….. Inuyasha couldn't describe how he was feeling right then he felt worse than when Kikyo betrayed him. This…. Time he was betrayed by Miroku! I'll Kill that bastard! I f that's the last thing I do! Inuyasha thought to himself, me and Miroku can no longer be friends….. We are rivals………


	4. I wont let you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

(I want to though)

Chapter 4

I won't let you go

It had been 4 days since Kagome had chosen Miroku, Inuyasha has vowed himself never to let Kagome go, never to let her love anybody else, he vowed to wait an eternity, to get her back.

Inuyasha's thoughts

"Inuyasha, I may have chosen Miroku, but you will always have a special place in my heart." It was that line from Kagome that would forever burn in his memory.

Outside Kaede's hut

"We have finally gathered all the shard of the Shikon No Tama!" Sango said as she turned to face Miroku. " Good bye Miroku, Sango whispered, for the last time she turned to look at the man she loved, then the woman who took him away, last, she looked at Inuyasha, who had lost Kagome, and would never be the same…. Still he kept trying to win her back. Sango quietly smiled to herself before picking her Hirakotsu and walking into the sunset with her faithful companion Kirarra.

Inside Kaede's hut

Inuyasha looked at Miroku to make sure he was asleep before waking Kagome up. Kagome, Inuyasha shook her gently. Kagome slowly got up and walked into the forest of Inuyasha with him. "Kagome I will never be the same without you….. But if your heart truly lies with Miroku, then…. I… I try to let you go! I really do! Inuyasha cried. It was no use trying to fight back tears, and for the first time Kagome saw Inuyasha cry. Before Kagome could tell him to stop. Inuyasha leaned forward a bit and gave a Kagome a kiss. Miroku had been a bit surprised when this happened and was watching Kagome and Inuyasha all the time. Miroku felt a bit guilty for stealing Kagome from Inuyasha, But then again………

"Kagome," Miroku slowly walked out of the bushes he had been recently hiding in." Let's go, Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand and started walking back. Kagome had accidentally tripped over a rock but Miroku caught her before she fell to the ground. Miroku whispered something into her ear, Kagome kissed him. I love you Miroku because you see me as me. Inuyasha watched as tears ran down his face. All I've ever wanted is to be with her…….. Shippo popped out from behind Inuyasha. If you really do why don't you just tell her? The little Kitsune asked. Cause, It's none of your business!


	5. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter5**

**Betrayed**

**The Miasma **

Kagome, you should stay out here it's far too dangerous for you to come with us. Come on Miroku! Inuyasha called as he walked into the miasma. Kagome soon saw Kikyo walk into the miasma and decided to follow.

**Kagome's Pov **

Since he sees me as Kagome now, maybe things will be more different than last time. I should walk into the miasma, just incase Inuyasha decides to go back to Kikyo…

Kagome slowly walked into the miasma. Nothing had changed, Inuyasha still hurt her…. Not physically but emotionally. Kikyo! I'll protect you! Inuyasha yelled. Kagome….. Miroku whispered. Inuyasha can take care of this himself. Miroku gave Kagome a small smile before taking her hand and running away.

**In Kaede's hut**

Inuyasha, may I have a word with you? Miroku asked. Whatever, Inuyasha followed Miroku outside. You may be able to protect Kagome from physical harm….. But can you protect her from emotional harm? You make no sense Monk! What I'm trying to say is, just leave her alone! You've hurt her enough already! I even heard you say all you wanted was for Kagome to be happy, but how can she? When you always find a way to break her heart! Betraying her, yelling at her ECT…… How about you monk? Doesn't you lechery hurt her? Before Miroku could answer that question. Kagome answered it for him saying, I know Miroku's just joking when he flirts with girls. Kagome smiled; must this be a sad story? We all got what we wanted, Inuyasha finally has Kikyo and I'm with the person I chose. Inuyasha frowned, how can I be happy? When Miroku has stolen from me the one person I've loved? Inuyasha asked. We'll you just think happy thoughts, Kagome answered, I too know how it feels to have someone stolen from me. How the hell could you know!!!! Trust me Inuyasha, I know! Kikyo stole you from me! So many times I! Cant! **EVEN! COUNT!** Can I trust you Inuyasha; promise me you won't kill anymore! You are the most important person to me; I don't want you to die fighting, I want you to die with someone you love….. Whoever it may be. You can trust me Kagome. She stepped forward and took the cursed necklace off. Miroku had been hurt when Kagome told Inuyasha that **HE** was most important to him. Inuyasha dropped his sword and hugged Kagome as he gave Miroku a look of victory.


	6. Sleeping under the stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko something does**

**Chapter 6**

**Sleeping under the stars**

Kagome lay down on the wet ground and tried to get to sleep, but it seemed Miroku couldn't either. Kagome, may I ask you something? Miroku whispered trying not to wake Inuyasha. Sure anything, Is something wrong Miroku, you don't seem as lecherous today. I was quite hurt when you told Inuyasha, that he was the most important person to you, I must know for sure if that is true, and if it is I will let you and Inuyasha be together, If that is where your happiness truly lies. **YOU** are the most loving caring lecherous and brave person I've ever met. I love you **WAY** more than I'll ever love Inuyasha, Kagome said as she grabbed Miroku's hand. Where are we going? Miroku asked as Miroku was pulled along by Kagome.

**The Waterfall**

Here, this is what I want you to see, It's where I go when, Inuyasha runs off with Kikyo. It's beautiful Kagome, Miroku said taking a step into the nice warm water and splashing around. Aren't gona join me? Miroku said giving Kagome one of his perverted little grins. Kagome smiled as she took her shoes off and went to splash around the water. You seem a bit over dressed for the occasion, Miroku said. Don't try me Miroku! Sango may not be here but I can slap just as hard! Kagome warned Miroku. After 10 minutes of splashing around in the water Kagome and Miroku took a seat on the soft sand and fell asleep under the stars.

**Morning **

**WHAT! THE! HELL!** Inuyasha yelled. That's it lecher! Your gona Die! Inuyasha un-sheathed his sword preparing to kill Miroku.


End file.
